Fixing the unfixable
by Eon Kitty
Summary: NaruSasu. Now that they have lowered their masks to each other, the two boys are closer than before, but what happens when a hidden plan uncurls itself, revealing the betrayal that was there all along? Warningnoncon, violence,spoilers yaoi.


Fixing the unfixable

The sequel to destroyed is finally here! So, I suggest reading that first, cos this'll make no sense otherwise.

Summary: NaruSasu. Now that they have lowered their masks to each other, the two boys are closer than before, but what happens when a hidden plan uncurls itself, revealing the betrayal that was there all along?

Disclaimer: Nope me no own dear little Naru-chan or his friends. They all belong to the god that is   
Kishimoto-sama. But me do own Akanami. So don't touch, cos she bites. Hard.

Warnings: Swearing, violence, non-con, spoilers, angst, yaoi.

A/N: I have tried to keep the characters as canon as possible, but there are times when they aren't like themselves, but please try to bear with me. Also I have tried to keep the events as canon as possible, but it's really quite difficult.

And trying to write a Naruto fanfic with your mother beta'ring it, is a very bad idea. My mother picks holes in _everything_.

And Lady Alexas, if you kill me now, you won't find out how it ends. :-P

NARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSAS

Voices and sounds of clattering were heard as the decorations from the night before were taken down. Random pieces of decoration were thrown to the ground, attacking innocent by-standers. Akanami laughed as a piece of wood fell and landed in the centre of Jiraya's head. He had been too busy drooling over one of the girls in the street to notice the falling piece of wood.

"Serves you right, you pervert" Akanami gasped out between laughs. He grumbled and muttered something that sounded a lot like "Damn red heads. What have they all got against me?"

Akanami laughed harder at him before pulling him along the road to the Hokage building. "Come on ya old fart. Tsunade-baba is waiting." He sighed as he allowed himself to be pulled by the unnaturally strong girl. She reminded him of a certain red-head he knew all those years back, and now a certain blond. He sighed again as Akanami pulled harder on his arm, telling him to speed up. He'd have to ask Tsunade what she thought.

They passed the two Anbu guards on duty and knocked on Tsunade's door before entering.

"Tsunade-baba! We're here!" Akanami called out loudly, waking the asleep blonde on the table.

Honey coloured eyes half opened and Tsunade made out the figures of one red-head and one white head. "Dammit Kushina! Keep the volume down." Tsunade half shouted, before jerking awake fully and realising what she had just said.

Jiraya looked at Tsunade. 'Guess that means she thinks what I do.'

Akanami looked startled but a sad look crossed her face. "Hai, Tsunade-baba. It's me."

Both Jiraya's and Tsunade's jaws dropped. "What do you mean?" Tsunade demanded.

Akanami turned her gaze to the floor. "I don't have all the details, and I'm not one hundred percent sure, but I am Uzumaki Kushina... or her reincarnation Uzushio Akanami. Or something like that... it's real confusing."

Tsunade frowned. "But how? I thought I was seeing things yesterday, but... how?"

Akanami shifted uncomfortably and scratched the back of her neck. "Well... I think that Kushina's desire to protect her son was so strong, that when she died, her soul was placed into a newly born baby, merging the two souls together. I think she knew that Naruto-nii-san would have a hard time because he had the kyuubi sealed in him, and she wanted to be with him no matter what. But because of where the baby was born, she couldn't. But I don't know if that's right. It's just my guess."

The Sannin stared at the young girl in front of them. It didn't seem possible, but here they were standing with one of the closest things they had to their past. Jiraya blinked and Tsunade had thrown herself at Akanami, gripping her in a hug.

"T-Tsunade-baba... A-air running low..." Akanami gasped out. Tsunade loosened her hold and stepped back.

"Sorry, but it really is true. You are her." Tsunade's eyes watered.

Akanami shrugged. "Not really. I am who I was meant to be, but with aspects of Kushina's personality. So, don't treat me any different okay? I don't remember any of who she was, or any of her memories. From what know, I just have her looks and her desire to protect Naruto-nii-san."

Both Jiraya and Tsunade nodded. "I have a new 'mission' for you. Find Naruto and tell him to come here. There's something important we need to tell him now."

"Hai, Tsunade-baba!" Akanami mock saluted, before sticking her tongue out and teleporting away.

Tsunade sighed. "She's just like Kushina and Naruto."

Jiraya nodded. "Yep. Hell of a handful."

NARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASU

Akanami appeared on top of a post above Kakashi's head. She crouched down and waited to see how long it would take for him to realise that she was there.

He stopped in the centre of the path, and without turning around, called out. "Uzushio-san, you can come down now."

She smiled to herself and jumped down, feet barely making a noise, and she skipped over to him. He began walking again, "Kakashi-kun, it's Akanami." she chided as she bounced alongside of him.

"Akanami-san, what do you want?" Kakashi grumbled. He was tired after dealing with someone else's genin team _and_ an irate Iruka, and all he wanted to do was to go home and read his books in peace.

Akanami blinked. Kakashi really wasn't in a good mood. Best to make this quick. "Anou... Kakashi-kun, have you seen Naruto-nii-san? Tsunade-baba needs to see him."

Kakashi stilled for a fraction of a second, before moving again. Akanami sounded just like Kushina. She even used the same suffixes. And she read him like a book. "Hai, I've seen him. He was with Sasuke. I don't know where they were going, but it looked like they wanted to be alone, if you know what I mean." He smirked, but realised in his head exactly what he had just said. Naruto and Sasuke, together, as a couple... No, that would never happen.

Akanami screamed "Pervert!" before slapping him on the chest. But, from what he said, that would mean that there's only one place that they would go. "Arigatou." she made a few hand seals and 'poofed' away. Kakashi just shook his head and carried on walking.

NARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASU

The first sounds that she heard were the sound of kicks and punches and the accompanying grunts of pain. Akanami smiled to herself. Guess that she had found the right place. She sat in the tree for a few moments, watching the two males spar, completely free from the rest of the world. They were laughing and smiling and occasionally, the odd kiss was shared. They were totally oblivious to the outside world and she felt slightly guilty at both watching and interrupting such a private moment. She jumped down from the tree, and walked to a safe distance away from the boys before speaking.

"I think it's nice that you two have someone that you can completely let your guard down to." She sighed and a sadness overcame her for some unknown reason.

Sasuke and Naruto both jumped at hearing her speak, and were on high alert until they realised who it was.

"Akanami-nee-chan!" Naruto cried out before running up to her and hugging her. She noticed that Sasuke was scowling and sending over death glares to her, which, even in his sharingan glory, she was immune to. She mouthed over Naruto's shoulder to him "Don't worry. I know he's yours." He looked surprised, but nodded his understanding.

Naruto pulled back, his ever present smile plastered on his face. "So, Akanami-nee-chan, why are you here?" he grabbed her hand and walked over to Sasuke.

"I'm here on a mission." she smiled and she could almost feel Sasuke tense up. "Ah, Sasuke-san, are you nervous?" She teased. Ever since he had gotten back, the fangirls had been back and fighting with a passion. Not to get with him now, but to pair him up with some random male that would be best for him. They practically threw every gay male at him. It had somehow slipped out that Sasuke was not inclined towards females, but instead males. Akanami and Naruto joked that all the fangirls had turned him gay.

He chose not to reply and Naruto and Akanami laughed. "I _am_ here on a mission, but luckily for Sasuke-san, I don't belong to the 'let's hook Sasuke up with a random guy' club." Naruto's eyes darkened and Akanami guessed that Naruto was going to lay down his claim for all the world to see... not that he knew that yet. "Tsunade-baba wants to talk to you Naruto-nii-san. She said it was important."

Naruto and Sasuke frowned. "Important? What about?"

"What about indeed." A fourth voice entered their conversation, and all heads whipped round. There in the middle of the clearing was Kabuto. But although it was his body, his face had partially mutated into Orochimaru's, with his snake-like eyes standing out. Jet black hair had begun to streak through grey. "Why, Akanami-chan, I never thought that you were one to take orders. And now your working for a hokage. My, my." he smirked and licked his tongue and the collective thought between Akanami and Naruto was "How did Sasuke go willingly with this man?"

Akanami stood tense in between the two males, hands clenching at her sides, hoping he didn't say what she knew he would say.

"My, you really have grown since I saw you last. But I never imagined you'd become such a good girl. You never behaved for me." his voice drawled on, but Akanami stopped listening. She closed her eyes and whispered to the males either side of her. "Move now."

Giving her a weird look, they moved and no sooner had they done so, wings sprouted from her back. They were a painful combination of the stereotypes of angels and demons. They were oddly shaped and feathers were scattered across a leathery skin. The rest of her skin turned white, an unhealthy contrast to her now black hair and curse mark lines that spread out from the now visible mark on her breast. The clothes that she was wearing fell off of her in pieces, revealing tiny spikes scattered across her skin.

'Now I know why she likes wearing halter tops all the time.' Naruto thought absent-mindedly.

They could only stare at her as the transformation finished. She opened her eyes and they were greeted with pure black, not a hint of the green that was there normally.

Orochimaru smirked. So they hadn't figured out how to prevent the curse mark from working. This would go down well. "Akanami-chan come here." he ordered softly.

Sasuke and Naruto watched as she stepped forward instantly, but froze before shaking her head.

"No. I'm not going with you." She whispered.

Orochimaru sighed. "Come." She gave out a gasp, hand coming up to clutch at the mark on her chest and reluctantly walked forward. As soon as she got close enough, his arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"Let her go, you bastard!" Naruto shouted, going to run forward until Sasuke grabbed him by the arm.

"Don't Naruto. He'll just hurt her more." Sasuke murmured.

"You should listen to Sasuke-kun, Naruto-" The rest of his sentence was cut off as another Naruto jumped out from a tree with a rasengan in hand.

"Let her go!" Naruto yelled as he thrust his hand forward.

Orochimaru simply smirked again as he whispered. "Protect me."

As soon as the words had left his mouth, Akanami moved to shield Orochimaru from Naruto's attack. Her arms crossed in front of her chest and she was in Naruto's direct line of fire.

"Shit!" Naruto cursed before a clone ran up to him to knock him out the way. He collided with the ground and the rasengan made a large crater, dust spilling up around them. The clones disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

The Naruto that was standing next to Sasuke paled. "Sasuke, get Tsunade-baba, now."

Sasuke hesitated. "Naruto..."

"Go, dammit." Sasuke nodded and he teleported away. Akanami slowly inched away from Orochimaru when she saw Sasuke disappear.

"So, you're going to get reinforcements. It won't help you, and you know you can't attack, so... I think I'll play with you a while." Orochimaru smirked. "Akanami-chan." he sing-songed her name. She instantly stiffened as she stopped moving. His hands went to the top of his trousers as he smirked. Naruto gulped. 'He's not going to do what I think he is, is he?... And I can't do shit all about it.'

Akanami would have whitened in fear if her skin would have gone any paler. 'Please no... I'll do anything, just not in front of Naruto-nii-san. Not in front of him, please.' she begged in her mind as Orochimaru spoke.

"I want you to... pleasure me."

NARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASU

Sasuke ran faster and faster, urging his legs to hold his weight as he ran up the stairs to the hokage building. He may have been able to teleport into Konoha, but no-one could teleport into the hokage building, except from Naruto. He shook his head. Now was not the time to think about something daft like that.

Sasuke burst into Tsunade's office, interrupting the conversation between Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"Sasuke?! What the hell?" Tsunade yelled.

Sasuke panted. "O-Orochimaru is back."

Two pairs of eyes stared at him in disbelief. "Sasuke, you killed Orochimaru yourself. It can't be him." Tsunade reasoned.

"I know, but it looked like Kabuto had put Orochimaru's soul or something in himself, but it took over." they still stared at him. They weren't sure what was shocking them more at the moment; the fact that the normally stoic boy was nearly panicking, or the fact that the man that they had thought long dead was back. "Okay, I don't care how it happened, but he is down there with Naruto and Akanami, and we have to get there now!"

Tsunade and Jiraiya both moved, and followed Sasuke, all three of them moving as fast as their bodies would allow them.

'Please, Naruto, please be alright.' Sasuke prayed in his mind.

NARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASU

Naruto paled. 'I knew it. And I still can't do anything, because he'll just use her as a shield. Dammit! Sasuke, you had best hurry up.'

Akanami shook her head. "No! I won't do it! I'm not your toy any more!" She smirked as a thought came to mind. "But then again, now that you're other toy decided to give you his body, I suppose you came to me because you can't find anyone who is willing do touch you like that. You have to get someone you can easily force to do it."

Orochimaru hissed at her before speaking, ignoring her last statement. "Now who told you that you're not my toy any more? As long as you have that mark, you will always be mine." he made a hand seal and Akanami gasped in pain, clutching at her chest again.

"No! I said I won't do it, dammit!" again Orochimaru made a hand seal, but this time Akanami dropped to her knees, hands grabbing at the grass in a vain attempt to stop the pain. The marks across her body started glowing a faint emerald colour. Naruto snapped. "Stop it, you bastard!" in his rage he threw a kunai towards Orochimaru, who simply caught it and threw it to the ground carelessly.

"Now, will you do as I say?" Orochimaru asked Akanami quietly.

She spat at his feet, the crimson liquid missing them by inches. "No."

He growled and his fingers formed the bird seal. She screamed and fell forwards, almost curling in on herself.

Naruto stood there in shock, his mind yelling at him to do something, but his body not complying as Orochimaru knelt down in front of Akanami and picked her up, grasping her by her chin. He pulled their faces close together and whispered. "Will you do it now, or do I have to push further?"

Akanami closed her eyes. Her body couldn't take much more. If she died now, then Orochimaru would do whatever he wanted to Naruto, before Sasuke got back. "Hai, I'll do it." She sighed.

Orochimaru's eyes lit up with glee, and Naruto got the sickening feeling he wasn't going to like what he next saw. But no matter how much he yelled at his body to move, it simply would not respond. He hated that feeling. He hadn't felt like that since the day he first fought Zabuza.

Orochimaru hastily pulled down his trousers and hissed at the cold air on himself. He bent down and grabbed Akanami by the hair and pulled her close to his manhood. "Do it." he growled.

Gritting her nerve, Akanami lowered her mouth around Orochimaru, her tongue swirling around.

She continued until she could the pressure build up to breaking point and tried to turn her head away, but Orochimaru grabbed her by the hair and forced her back. Her incisors grazed his flesh and a coppery taste filled her mouth, but this seemed to be the key for his release, and Orochimaru came into her mouth with a loud cry. She swallowed as much as she could before turning away, knowing that if she didn't swallow, he would make her do it all over again. He threw her away roughly and she landed on the ground with a thud. She spat out the remaining cum in her mouth with a grimace.

Orochimaru smirked as he pulled his trousers up. "Yes, that will do nicely." he turned his gaze to Naruto and Akanami paled. Naruto's muscles tensed as he readied himself to flee. "Did you know, Naruto-kun, that no matter how hard she resisted to begin with, she would always give in." he paused. Akanami's eyes widened in fear. 'No don't say it, don't say it. Please don't make Naruto-nii-san feel that this was all his fault.'

Naruto stood, eyes glued to Akanami's fallen form. With the mutated wings, it looked like she had been kicked straight out of heaven... or hell. He was aware fully of what Orochimaru was saying, but he needed to know that his adopted sister was okay.

"It wasn't because of her self-preservation. No, it was something much more... interesting." Orochimaru's eyes locked onto Naruto's. "It was you Naruto-kun. Interesting how that even when she hadn't even met you, her desire to protect you was so strong, that she went through all forms of torture just so she was alive to protect you."

Naruto raised his gaze from Akanami to stare at Orochimaru in shock. That can't be true. She hadn't gone through all that torture just so she could protect him. It wasn't possible.

"She used to have nightmares, crying out your name as she slept. It was amusing really." he chuckled but then his gaze turned dark. "You have foiled too many of my plans, you kyuubi brat, and now, I'm finally going to be rid of you." he turned his head and smiled evilly at Akanami. "I have one last job for you, before you are no longer needed. I want you to kill Naruto, now."

Akanami's body tensed, but she stood up shakily, blood dripping from the corner of her mouth.

Naruto turned his head to face Akanami, sadness and shock showing in his eyes. He knew that she was trying to fight Orochimaru's order by each step she took. She flinched and stalled, trying to make more time, until Sasuke returned with backup.

Orochimaru sighed. She was taking far too long. "Akanami, kill him quickly. I don't have all day."

Akanami flinched but by the time Naruto had blinked, she was in front of him, one hand grasping his shoulder, the other pulled back, ready to stab him with her chakra blade. He closed his eyes,

accepting his fate, so he never saw black bleeding back into green. It was almost like the time Sasuke had tried to kill him, but this time, there was no Sai to block the blow, no Sakura nearby to heal the wound. It was just him. He waited and his eyes snapped open at the sound of pain, escaping from a mouth. Naruto looked into deep green eyes before seeing where the attacking hand had gone. Instead of directly going through Naruto's chest, Akanami had curved her arm round so that her hand would hit her instead. Her hand on Naruto's shoulder loosened and she dropped to the ground with a thud. Naruto bent down next to her and a small part of his brain noted that Akanami was now naked, but back to normal. Blood pooled around the ground and Naruto removed his jacket to partially cover Akanami, to try to keep some of her remaining dignity. Their eyes met as she turned her head to face him, and they made an agreement. What happened here, would never be told to the others.

Orochimaru's head snapped up as he felt others approaching. "I will be back for you Naruto-kun. Just you wait." he disappeared without a sound.

Tsunade bent down next to Akanami, while Sasuke did to Naruto. Jiraiya went round, searching to see if Orochimaru or any of his allies were nearby.

Tsunade pulled off her robe and went to wrap Akanami up in it, but Akanami turned round quickly before vomiting. Tsunade's eyebrow raised. That looked a lot like... She suppressed a shudder at that thought, before giving Naruto his jacket back and wrapping her robe around Akanami. Akanami turned around again before vomiting again.

Tsunade placed her hands over Akanami's wound, and began to heal them, when Akanami placed her hands on Tsunade's.

"Don't... bother. They... heal quick..." her words sounded strained, but true to her word, the large hole in her stomach had reduced in size drastically. She turned a sickly green colour as she turned around and threw up a third time. Tsunade frowned. It looked like Akanami was poisoned.

Tsunade gathered Akanami up in her arms before turning her attention to the two boys. Sasuke was doing his best to help Naruto, who looked like he was about to go into shock. "I'll leave Naruto to you, but if he gets worse, come to me straight away. And I'll bet that Naruto will want to see Akanami anyway."

Sasuke nodded and Tsunade teleported away, Jiraiya following behind.

"Hey Sasuke, do you think Akanami-nee-chan will be okay?" Naruto asked quietly before standing up, pulling Sasuke with him. His jacket lay forgotten on the ground.

"Yeah, but, what about you?"

Naruto smiled, but Sasuke could easily tell it was fake. "Ye-" Naruto cut his sentence short and his smile fell. "No. No, I'm not alright." he lent his head on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke tensed up, but then relaxed and put his arms around Naruto. He wasn't going to ask what had happened. Naruto would say when he was ready.

They stayed like that for a while until Naruto suddenly jerked upwards and out of Sasuke's hold, smile in place. Sasuke frowned but realised that Kiba and Hinata were jogging past. They had obviously felt a unknown presence and went to see what it was.

"Say, Sasuke, do you want to see how Tsunade-baba is doing?"

Sasuke allowed a fraction of a smile to grace his lips. "Hai."

The two disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving a very confused Kiba and Hinata behind, their only clue as to what had happened, a blood covered orange jacket.

NARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASU

Tsunade growled in frustration and hit the drawer next to the bed. The damn girl _had_ gotten poisoned and she had no bloody cure. The poison was already well into her system, and it had already begun to destroy her cells. She would not lose Akanami now, especially because of that damned snake that had haunted them for years.

Akanami groaned as she curled in on herself. She could feel the rattle from when Tsunade hit the

drawer, and knew that she was angry.

"Akanami..." Tsunade began solemnly. "There's no cure for Orochimaru's poison... in a few hours, it'll kill you."

Akanami chucked, but it sounded scratchy and rough. "You can't get rid of me that easily." She coughed in between her sentence. "Since before I can remember, I've been with Orochimaru-sa..." She cut herself short as the honorific nearly rolled out of her mouth. "I've been poisoned by him before."

Tsunade's eyes widened in shock. "But how? By all rights, you should be dead."

"He gave me the antidote. Not that he wanted to really, but the curse mark I have wouldn't work on anyone else, and if I died, he'd lose the one person he could force to do his will." Akanami closed her eyes. "And, antidote or not, I'm a stubborn cow, and I'm not gonna die that easy."

Tsunade's eyes widened slightly. All she could think of was that she was so much like Naruto."Then why are you suffering effects from the poison?"

Akanami rubbed her eyes tiredly. "My body is weakened from going into my curse mark form and from me stabbing myself through the stomach. I'll be fine. I just need to rest."

"There's another thing I wanted to ask you about." Tsunade sat on the edge of the bed.

"...Can it wait? I want to tell the others at the same time. I don't like going through this too much."

Tsunade nodded. "Get some rest then. I'm going to talk to Naruto when he gets back, and you can tell us then." She stood up and left the room, giving Akanami a warm look.

NARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSAS

"Hey Tsunade-baba! How is Akanami-nee-chan? Is she awake? Can I see her?" Naruto bounced up and down in front of Tsunade as she walked in through the door. She raised an eyebrow. Pretty perky for someone who looked as if they were going in to shock at least ten minutes ago.

"Akanami is fine, no she's not awake so, no you can't she her yet." she replied as she sat down in her chair. "But I need to talk to you about something important...privately." She glanced at Sasuke. Naruto caught where her gaze led.

"No way is Sasuke leaving! If you have something to tell me, you can say it with him around. I'd just tell him anyway." he paused. "Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei can come in too."

The door creaked open, and a sheepish looking medical nin and a bored teacher walked in.

Kakashi and Sakura stood to Naruto's left, while Sasuke stayed where he was, leaning on the wall.

"No matter what it is, we're with Naruto." Sakura said softly. Kakashi nodded, although he had a very good idea what this was about.

Naruto smiled brightly. "Now, tell me Tsunade-baba."

Tsunade sighed to herself. "It's about who your parents are." She opened the top draw and pulled a photo out and put it upside down on the table. "Their names are Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina."

Naruto stepped forward and picked up the photo, turning it around. He gasped at the familiar faces that he saw. There smiling for all the world, was the Yondaime, arms wrapped around an older version of Akanami, who was giggling. His stomach churned as thoughts of what he had just seen floated around in his head. He dropped the photo, and his eyes snapped up to face Tsunade. His eyes were glistening with unshed tears, and they weren't tears of happiness. Tsunade saw the broken trust and her heart clenched. She wished she could have told him sooner, but she couldn't. "Naruto... I-"

She stopped her sentence when she saw his eyes glaze over and he slowly walked out the door, barely making a noise as it shut.

There were many things that people expected Naruto to do, like screaming and shouting, or bouncing up or down like he was high on sugar, but walking out like all the emotion had been sucked out of him was not one of them. They could only stand in shock as he left and they remained that way for a few minutes.

Tsunade clenched her hands tightly, the only outward sign of her pain. She had expected tears, shouting, anger or happiness, but not that... that cold, emotionless sight.

Sasuke wordlessly walked up the photo and picked it off of the ground. His eyes widened, and he dropped the photo, before running out of the room to find Naruto.

Akanami walked in as the door swung on its hinges. "What happened?" she asked, even as Sakura picked up the photo. Akanami was looking better and her colour had returned.

"Naruto was told who his parents were." Kakashi answered. He hadn't expected Naruto's reaction either. He fully expected him to explode, or bounce around happily, but to see Naruto so calm and detached, was unnerving.

"Oh..."

Sakura stared at the picture. Naruto's father was the Yondaime hokage and his mother looked like Akanami... Despite the situation, she allowed a small smile.

Tsunade's eyes snapped to her, anger evident and threatening certain death. "How the hell can you smile?!"

Sakura just stood there, used to the glares the hokage gave her. "All this time, ever since I first knew him, Naruto has been going on and on about becoming hokage. And no-one ever knew that his father was the Yondaime." She paused, trying to think how to phrase it. "But Naruto can change people for the better, and make them believe that they are worth something. He inspires hope in everyone... just like a hokage does. Because of that, I know that he can become hokage...Even if he is a big idiot most of the time." She paused again, letting what she had said sink in. She placed the photo back onto the table. "But imagine if everyone knew that he was the Yondaime's son. He'd be living in his shadow, and nothing he did would live up to what his father did...either that or, he would only be seen as the Yondaime's son and not himself... I don't understand why Naruto wasn't told before now nor do I pretend to, but I really hope that was why." Sakura fiddled with the ends of her hair with one hand, the other tightening into a fist. She slammed her fist on Tsunade's desk, knocking over the papers. Her mood swings were getting more sudden. "But why the hell didn't you tell him?! He looked heartbroken. Of all the cruel things to do to him, that was it! He's not just an orphan, he was practically abandoned." she stopped as she realised something. "Holy shit!"

"What!?" Akanami asked, her hands balling at her sides. She was furious. They hadn't even told Naruto the names of his parents?! They bloody abandoned him!

Sakura's face paled. No wonder Naruto was so upset. "Yondaime sealed the kyuubi into Naruto... His own father sealed the kyuubi into him." Sakura turned to Tsunade, unasked questions in her eyes.

Tsunade nodded. "Yes, but I need to finish telling Naruto before I can tell you."

Kakashi pulled out his Icha-Icha book and began reading. "He'll be back, but it might be awhile, depending if Sasuke makes it worse or not."

Nervous looks were passed around. Those two still fought like cat and dog but no one was stupid enough to break them up.

NARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASU

Naruto walked down the road, ignoring his friends greetings and the villager's taunts. He hung his head low, feeling kyuubi's chakra bubbling beneath his skin, threatening to take control.

His feet led him down the path to his secret hideout, just on the outskirts of town. Satisfied that he was far enough away from people, he growled, punching the ground and sent dust and rocks flying around.

How could they not tell him who his parents were? He hadn't even known their names until a few moments ago. Why? He deserved to know years ago, so why now? He had accepted the fact that he had no parents and that he didn't know who they were... But maybe he had told himself that so many times, he had begun to believe it. He hadn't taken the news all that well, and obviously, everyone had expected him to explode.

He growled again before forming a rasengan in his hand. He thrust his hand into the ground and the earth shock with the force. His dimly noted the kyuubi's chakra cover him in a shield. He lashed out and hit the closest rocks to him, shattering them into shards.

After all the debris finished falling, he sat in the middle of the crater, legs crossed and eyes closed. Naruto breathed in deep, then counted to ten before breathing out, counted to fifteen before breathing in again. He continued like that until he felt kyuubi's chakra disappear completely.

He caught Sasuke's chakra and smiled, but otherwise, didn't move.

Sasuke slid down the crater and sat next to Naruto. He didn't say a word as he pulled Naruto into his lap, holding him close. Naruto's hands gripped the back of Sasuke's shirt tightly as he buried his face into the crook of Sasuke's neck. Tears spilled from Naruto's eyes, soaking the material of Sasuke's shirt.

"I-I can't tell what hurts more..." Naruto hiccuped, his tears slowing down. "The fact that I didn't know their names 'till now, that I wasn't told, the fact that my own father sealed a fucking powerful demon in me that caused everyone to hate me or that I just watched a girl I consider my sister, who looks like a carbon clone of my mother, _pleasure_ Orochimaru." he spat the last two words out like poison.

Sasuke stayed silent. He had no idea what to say to comfort Naruto, or what he felt about the whole thing, so he just gave Naruto a reassuring squeeze. Naruto nuzzled his face into Sasuke's shoulder a bit more in response.

"I must seem really pathetic to you. I always seem to be crying or upset." Naruto mumbled.

"...You're not pathetic." Sasuke whispered. "And you're... the happiest person I know." Naruto didn't move, but Sasuke could feel the smile through his shirt. "I'm comfortable here, but Tsunade still had something to tell you."

"I know, but I wasn't ready to hear it, and besides, I'm comfy here too."

"I think you gave them all heart attacks as you left. They weren't expecting you to react like that."

Naruto nodded and sat up. "I suppose I should go back. I need to hear the rest." He stood up and pulled Sasuke with him.

"Sure you're ready?"

Naruto gave Sasuke a big grin. "You bet." He hooked his arm around Sasuke's and, ignoring Sasuke's protests, teleported them both to inside Tsunade's office.

"Bloody hell!"

"What the-"

"Not again."

"Interesting."

"Dammit Naruto!"

In the middle of the chaos, stood Naruto, with a very large grin across his face, and a scowling Sasuke attached to his arm. Sakura was clutching her chest, trying to slow her heart down. Akanami's eyes were wide like saucers, as she was practically standing in the spot Naruto and Sasuke had arrived in. Kakashi grinned, his sensei had done that to the Sandaime. It was hilarious seeing his face. Kakashi had also noticed Sasuke's arm still wrapped tightly around Naruto's. His eyebrow raised. Maybe he was right earlier.

Tsunade sighed. "Naruto, please don't do that again."

Naruto pouted. "Aww, Tsunade-baba, it's fun. Besides, you still have something to tell me." the atmosphere in the room changed instantly and everyone fell silent.

Tsunade nodded. "The reason you weren't told before is because Minato placed a seal on myself, Sarutobi-sensei and Jiraiya." she sighed. "It prevented any of us from telling you who your father was in any shape or form, or anyone else for that matter until your sixteenth. But, although we could have told you about your mother, that would lead on to questions about your father, so as an unspoken agreement, we decided not to."

"Yondaime put a seal on you; and the Sandaime, nor two of the great Sannin could break it?" Naruto sounded sceptical. "I... don't really believe you."

"I don't expect you to. But, Yondaime was more powerful than anyone had thought..." she sighed as her mind drifted of to the events of that night.

FLASHBACK

"Minato, you can't do this!" Tsunade shouted to the back of the blond in front of her.

He stopped in his path and sighed. "Tsunade-san, I know how you feel about this, but he must not know. He will have enough to deal with just with the kyuubi alone."

Tsunade growled. Of all the stupid, stubborn men she had known, he was the worst. "People aren't as forgiving as you give them credit for..."

He simply carried on walking.

"This is it." Jiraya whispered from her side. Her sensei stood her other side, face contorted in worry.

Minato walked up to them, his eyes red and a visible slap mark on his face. Kushina obviously didn't take his goodbyes well then.

"I'm sorry for trying to convince you that Naruto shouldn't know who his father is. It's better for him to know." He bowed his head. "Just... please, take care of Kushina, Naruto and the village for me."

The three just nodded and he held out his hand, shaking their hands in turn.

Before they could realise what had happened, Minato's fingers were dancing into hand signs and they felt a jolt of electricity run through their hands.

"I'm sorry. But it has to be done." He teleported away, but not before they caught a glimpse of tears in his eyes.

END FLASHBACK

"We argued with him, telling him that you would need to know who your parents were, but he had none of it. He used the seal on us before he went into battle." she ran her hand through her hair. "Sneaky bastard shook all of our hands saying that he had changed his mind, but as he turned to the battle, he made the hand seals before we realised. We tried everything, but nothing worked, and we ended up having to do some research. Turns out that he was from a smaller bloodline group, one of the more unknown ones."

"That would mean that Naruto has a bloodline trait?" Sakura asked. Naruto just stood silent, too shocked to speak.

"Not one, but two." Everyone's eyes widened. "Minato's parents were outcasts from each of their clans because of their love. Both of them had bloodline traits. His father's clan dealt with teleportation, and his mother's clan was the one that dealt with the high powered seals."

Akanami frowned. "But, most ninjas can teleport eventually. So how can a clan be specialised in teleportation?"

Tsunade smiled. "You know how Naruto appeared in here?" They all nodded. "Well, no-one should be able to. But Minato's father's bloodline trait meant that he could bypass all other wards and jutsu's that prevented entry. And it passed down to Minato and Naruto."

"And because of the other bloodline trait, you, Jiraya and Sandaime were unable to break the seal the Yondaime place on you all." Kakashi spoke as he put his book away.

Tsunade nodded, becoming unnerved at Naruto's silence. Sasuke stood by his side, their arms still wrapped around each others.

"Naruto?" Sasuke whispered.

Naruto slid his arm from Sasuke's and slumped to the floor. "I can't take any more. I'm gonna go back to bed and when I wake up, this will have all been a dream." they all stared at Naruto. He had never been one for self denial. Sasuke knelt beside him, ready to grab him should he fly into a temper. Akanami paled. She knew it was partly because of what he saw earlier.

"Naruto, I know it's a big shock, and that you don't like it, but as a shinobi of Konoha, you have to deal with it." Tsunade said as kindly as she could.

"Deal with it?" Naruto's voice was quiet, but everyone heard him just fine. "Deal with it?! How the hell do you expect me to deal with it?!" He yelled, standing up and almost knocking Sasuke over. "I have just watched one of my sisters get forced to suck off Orochimaru so he didn't kill either of us, and now I find out that I've been lied to my whole life! And on top of that, my own father sealed a demon in me, which everyone thinks that I am! I'm not gonna deal with it! And you're a fine one to talk about dealing with things. You can't even deal with the fact that you're old enough to be my grandmother and you have to hide behind a bloody jutsu!" he stormed out of the room, slamming the door loudly. They heard Naruto grumbling all the way down the corridor and then his sudden outburst of "Oh shit!"

They were frozen for a few minutes until they realised exactly what Naruto had yelled, and all eyes turned to Akanami. Her hands clenched tightly at her side and her whole body tensed. She knew that Naruto hadn't meant to tell them, but she still wished that he had more control over his damn mouth.

"Akanami-chan, you-" Sakura began but Akanami cut her off.

"Don't. I don't want to hear it, not now, not ever. Just... just don't." She looked around the room at each of their faces. "This never leaves this room. Ever. Because I swear, that if others find out, I won't hesitate to kill any of you."

Everyone nodded and Akanami's head snapped round to face Tsunade. The anger she had felt earlier bubbled up again. "And you! That had to be the most insensitive thing you could have possibly have said to him." She raked her hand angrily through her hair. "How the bloody hell did you become Hokage, because it obviously wasn't for your people skills!"

Sasuke stood up, amused by what Akanami had said. Naruto had joked about that to him before. Sakura stood there gaping. No-one, save Naruto, got away with insulting the Hokage. Kakashi watched the whole thing, and the more he saw of her, the more and more convinced that Akanami was just like Kushina.

Tsunade just smiled sadly. "Jirayia convinced me. Naruto helped. But it was the council's decision and they wanted one of the two loyal Sannin to be Hokage." She snorted. "Bunch of biased bastards if you ask me."

"Biased?" Sakura asked. Akanami sighed in relief quietly. For now, it seemed, everyone had forgotten about what happened to her.

The world around her began to fade away as she noticed the picture on Tsunade's desk. In a daze, Akanami walked over to the photo and picked it up, eyes focused solely on the blond haired male she saw. Her body swirled with so many emotions, and she could hardly tell them apart, but she could tell without a doubt that she was feeling angry, sad and longing for something.

"Minato..."

Tears pricked at her eyes, bringing her back to the world, and she noticed that everyone was staring at her. The photo fell, unheeded, to the desk.

"I... Anou... I'm not feeling too good. I'm going back to bed." Akanami hurried out of the room, ignoring them all.

They were silent for a moment before they all reacted.

"I'm gonna find Naruto." Sasuke walked out the room.

Sakura went over to the corner of the room, picked up some scrolls, and walked out, saying she had people at the hospital to help.

Tsunade and Kakashi just stood there, not quite sure what they had just seen.

"Out of all the genins I could have been given, I think that I got the weirdest."

Tsunade nodded. "I'll agree with you there."

Naruto curled under the covers, hand clenched around his pillow that was over his head, blocking all the noise out. He wanted to sleep but at one o'clock in the afternoon, it was a bad idea, even if it would sort out the headache he felt coming on.

He groaned when he heard frantic knocking at his door. 'Go away. I'm not home.' Naruto pushed the pillow tighter around his head, but the door kept on pounding.

Naruto sat up, sighing. If he answered the door, then it wouldn't hurt his head any more. He grumbled as his feet padded their way to the front door, which he yanked open.

His foul mood disappeared and he smiled brightly when he saw Sasuke standing in the doorway.

"Sasuke! What are you doing here?" he beamed, his headache completely forgotten.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes as Naruto ushered him in. "I came to see if you're alright, you idiot."

"Oh. I'm fine." he bounced towards the living room. "Sit down, I'll make tea."

Sasuke sat down, but frowned as he watched Naruto bound into the kitchen. Was Naruto floating down denial lane or something?

A couple of minutes later, Naruto walked out of the kitchen, cups of tea in hand. He set them down on the table in front of the sofa and sat down next to Sasuke, before yawning and stretching out.

"Naruto, what were you doing before I got here?"

"In bed." Naruto sipped on his drink.

Sasuke picked up his drink. "In bed?"

Naruto nodded, before yawning again, and putting his drink down.

Sasuke sighed and put his drink down. He picked Naruto up bridal style, and carried Naruto to his bedroom.

"Sasuke! Bastard! Put me down!"

A smirk crossed Sasuke's face. Fine, he'd put Naruto down. He practically threw Naruto on the bed and Naruto yelled as the bed almost gave out underneath him.

"Bastard!" Naruto threw one of his pillows at Sasuke's head, but he dodged it with ease. Sasuke picked it up and threw it back at Naruto, who lent back to dodge it, but his head collided with the wall.

"Itai..." He whined as he rubbed his head. Sasuke walked over to the bed, picked up another pillow and smacked Naruto on the head with it.

Naruto returned the favour and they spent the next half hour in a pillow fight.

Akanami curled under the covers, clutching the pillow over her head to try to muffle the sounds of her sobs.

She couldn't understand why it hurt so much. All she knew was that that man looked so much like Naruto, and she couldn't figure out why her heart was tearing in two at the sight of him.

The door creaked open, and she snuggled under the covers more, trying to hide better.

"Akanami-chan, do you want to see how Naruto is doing? I'm sure he could use some company."

Ruffled up hair poked out of the tangle of sheets and a single green eye stood out. Sakura noticed it was puffy and figured that Akanami had been crying, but couldn't guess why.

"Okay. Give me two minutes and I'll be ready".

Sakura nodded and left the room to let Akanami get ready.

Akanami slipped on the pairs of shoes that they had given her, combed her hair into some sense of control and rubbed her eyes. Happy that she looked somewhat normal, she smiled and skipped out the room to Sakura. Sakura gave Akanami her own smile and the two girls started the walk to Naruto's house.

Sasuke and Naruto lay, sprawled out on Naruto's bed, side by side in silence. Considering it was a small bed, they had to almost lay on each other to stay on.

Sasuke groaned, fed up of his leg slipping off the side. He rolled over to his side, his leg draping over Naruto's. His left hand traced patterns up Naruto's arm. Naruto smiled and turned his head to rest on Sasuke's shoulder. It was a weird feeling shared between the both of them. They had never really been this close to anyone except from in battles and they both knew that it really didn't count.

Naruto sighed, his breath tickling Sasuke's neck. He was happy, but he couldn't shake the feeling that Sasuke was different somehow, and his instinct, and the kyuubi, were both telling him that he was going to get hurt in the future. He mentally shook his head. Sasuke wouldn't hurt him now. He trusted Sasuke. Naruto heard a snort in his head. '_Your trust's misplaced kit. How can you trust someone who has tried to kill us, several times I might add_.'

'_Shut up kyuubi_.' Naruto knew, even though the fox called him kit, that the kyuubi was only interested in staying alive.

He heard another snort. '_Believe what you want kit, but you'll only end up hurt._' That was the last thing that Naruto heard, before the kyuubi went back into his cage.

"Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"Are you alright?" Sasuke's hand had stopped trailing patterns.

Naruto moved so he could see Sasuke's face and smiled. "Yeah, I was just thinking."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You, thinking? Never saw that coming." Naruto slapped him round the head. "Okay. So you can think." He was quiet for a moment. "Was it about the Yondaime?"

Naruto's eyes flashed with hurt, but it disappeared quickly as he smiled softly. "No. I was thinking about you actually. You seem so much more alive and your eyes don't look empty any more." Sasuke's eyes widened. "You're so different from how you were before. I mean, to everyone else, you're still an asshole, but even though we still fight, it doesn't feel the same as it did before." Naruto raised a hand and started playing with a strand of Sasuke's hair. "What happened? Or did I actually knock some sense into that hard-ass skull of yours?"

Sasuke scowled. "It was that damn sister of yours. Didn't have a clue who she was, and she came straight up to me and punched me one. Turns out that she knew who we were, before she had even met us..." He shifted slightly, his right arm was starting to fall dead. "She said a lot of stuff, and considering that I didn't know who she was, I ignored her. This just pissed her off and she swung at me again. We ended up fighting, and I thought I had the upper hand, as she couldn't land one blow." Naruto smirked. He knew what was coming as he had fought with her a few times. "When she stopped attacking, I thought she'd given up, but she only smirked. Then my whole body exploded in pain and I was bleeding from scratches and puncture wounds I never noticed getting." Sasuke noticed Naruto's smirk and smacked him on the head.

'Akanami-nee-chan always has loved sharp and pointy weapons.' Naruto thought as he rubbed his head.

"I didn't get it, still don't, when my body went from underneath me. Akanami walked up to me then, grabbed hold of my shirt and said 'If you kill Naruto, you'll become just like Itachi, only with a hell of a lot more enemies.'" Sasuke fell silent, Naruto staring at him with wide eyes. "She said something else, but those first words were all I could hear." He could remember what they were, but he didn't want to share that with Naruto quite yet.

"That was why you were covered in wounds when you turned up here." Sasuke nodded. "And Akanami-nee-chan turned up a month later."

"Yeah." Sasuke shifted so he was sitting up more. His left hand stroked across the whisker marks on Naruto's face. "But I'm not the only one who has changed. You're so much different too, and your eyes don't light up as much as they used to."

Naruto's eyes closed as he enjoyed the attention. "Hm... Some things in life made me grow up..."

Sasuke flinched. He was one of those 'things'. "I'm sorry Naruto." he whispered, before leaning over and pressing a light kiss onto Naruto's lips. Naruto gasped and Sasuke tried to pull his head away when Naruto's hand threaded itself through Sasuke's hair and pulled him back down. Their lips met gently and it sent tingles down their spines. Sasuke brought his leg to the other side of Naruto, so that Naruto's knees were in between his legs. The hand on Naruto's cheek slid into his hair and pulled their heads together more and their free hands locked together.

Sasuke broke off the kiss, but then started to trail kisses down Naruto's neck. Naruto gasped softly, Sasuke's breath tickling his skin, and his gasp turned to a small moan when Sasuke bit down on his shoulder. Sasuke smirked to himself, and sucked ever so gently on the bite mark, causing Naruto's hand to tighten its grip in his hair.

Naruto's head was spinning a million miles an hour. There were so many thoughts and feelings going through him, and it was hard to make them out. He gasped loudly as Sasuke sucked harder. Wasn't what they were doing a bit fast? 'Nope' a little voice in the back of his head supplied. 'Any other way would be awkward between you. You two have always acted first and thought later.'

Naruto grinned as he flipped Sasuke over so that he was on top of him and slid down Sasuke's body, the friction causing Sasuke to gasp. With a smirk, Naruto pulled Sasuke's top over his head watching with satisfaction as his skin flushed a pale red. Scowling, Sasuke pulled Naruto's head down into another kiss, his legs hooking around Naruto's. Naruto's lips trailed a path down Sasuke's neck until they rested on Sasuke's curse mark and he dragged his tongue across the black marks causing Sasuke to hiss loudly. At the sound, Naruto's head snapped up to look at Sasuke.

'What the hell?' Sasuke thought as a tingle of chakra coursed through his body.

Naruto noticed Sasuke's expression and leant his head back down, this time biting on the mark. Sasuke's body tensed and groaned, the feeling of the chakra through his body stimulating his nerves.

However, Naruto thought that Sasuke was in pain and, without lifting his head, spoke. "Sasuke?"

"D-do that again." Sasuke breathed out. Naruto complied, and Sasuke groaned louder this time and his hands dug harder into Naruto. Naruto smiled as he lifted his head and leant his forehead against Sasuke's. Sasuke returned the smile, as small as it was, and Naruto lowered his head to press his lips against Sasuke's.

Or tried to. The door was assaulted by knocks and Akanami's voice echoed through. "Naruto-nii-san!"

Both Naruto and Sasuke groaned. While Naruto was happy to see Akanami, he wanted to stay with Sasuke for a while.

"Naruto! We're here to see you!" Sakura's voice reached their ears.

Naruto sighed and climbed off of Sasuke. He picked up an orange and black jacket that was laying on the floor and put it on.

Sasuke whispered. "Don't say I'm here."

Naruto nodded and went to answer the door. Akanami jumped on him in a big hug.

"Naruto-nii-san are you okay? You were really upset when you left." she said as she let him go. Sakura gave him a brief hug before he answered.

"Yeah I'm fine now." Akanami raised an eyebrow. He didn't sound all that convincing. "I'm sorry for earlier."

She frowned but then her face paled as she realised what he was on about. "Don't worry 'bout it."

There was silence for a moment but Sakura spoke up to get rid of the uncomfortable silence.

"We thought you might like some company."

Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously. "I was sleeping before you came in."

It was then both girls noticed the fact that his jacket wasn't done up, like he had put it on to answer the door, and that his hair was tousled.

Sakura smiled sadly. "You really did mean it when you said you just wished this to all be a dream."

Akanami frowned to herself at Naruto's state. True, he did look like he had been asleep... if you ignored the red tint across his face and the love bite that wasn't quite hidden by the jacket. She focused her chakra and she wasn't too surprised to find Sasuke's chakra coming from Naruto's bedroom. She gave Naruto a knowing look and slung her arm over Sakura's shoulder.

"Say, now that we know Naruto-nii-san is okay, how 'bout we go see Tsunade-baba? I'm sure she could do with some help."

Sakura nodded, before giving Naruto another hug. Naruto mouthed a quick 'thank you' over her shoulder to Akanami.

Sakura let go as Akanami beamed brightly. Akanami gave Naruto a hug and whispered into his ear "You're welcome. Just be careful, kay?" She gave him a kiss on the cheek and left with Sakura.

Naruto just stood there, wondering why he kept on being told to be careful.

Sighing, he pulled his jacket off and flung it across the room to land on the table and walked back into the bedroom.

"Akanami knows I'm here, doesn't she?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto nodded as he flopped down on to the bed and curled up next to Sasuke, his back to Sasuke's chest. 'As if the love bite I have didn't say anything.'

"How?" Sasuke wrapped an arm around Naruto's waist.

Naruto smiled. "Chakra." Sasuke frowned. "You were masking your chakra, but Akanami can sense chakra miles off."

'Like Karin...' Sasuke stiffened as an image of her battered body flashed in his mind.

Naruto flinched as he realised what he had said. "Sasuke, I..."

"Just go to sleep Naruto."

"I..." Naruto trailed off. His headache came back, so he closed his eyes and let sleep wash over him.

When Sasuke felt Naruto's breathing even out, he threaded his fingers through Naruto's and moved a bit closer. He pressed a kiss to the back of Naruto's head and with a sigh closed his eyes.

They snapped back open as images of fallen team members fluttered across his mind and his eyes returned to the dead black night they had been.

Guilt crawled through his veins like a poison and dread coiled in his gut. Revenge he wanted, but dead team mates were all he was getting.

He closed his eyes again and moved closed to Naruto. Sasuke knew what he was getting in for and there was no getting out of it. This was how he was going to what he wanted and nothing could stop him. Not now and not ever. A small part of his heart he had thought long dead protested. 'Naruto will, and you know it.'

Sasuke ignored it, instead choosing to stop thinking. He allowed his breathing to even out, and fell asleep, but not before whispering "I'm sorry" to the blond in front of him.


End file.
